Hidden Feelings
by It'sAllGooeyAndSticky
Summary: Who hasn't seen this plot before? Kenny gets amnesia, and people are taking advantage of him. Who gave him amnesia? Is it going to ruin his life? Why is Damien suddenly hanging out with Kenny? Does he want to take advantage of the poor blond as well? Read and review.


**Hidden Feelings**

He had died once again. He had been hit by a car. Dammit, he was actually having a good time. He was actually fixing his car, and having a good time. Now, he was in Hell. He sighed as he looked around himself. He wanted to see his surroundings. He was in a small room, and he was lying on a big bed. He sighed. He saw a boy about his age, standing by the window sill. The boy had dark black hair, and dark red eyes. He had a sad look in his eyes, and he was holding a piece of glass in his hand.

Damien sighed heavily as he watched Kenny wake up in his bed. He hated seeing Kenny. But he loved spending time with him. He hated seeing him, because he always seemed to see him in Hell, when he died. He loved spending time with him, because when he was bored, he would go to earth, and be a mortal until he was tired of it again. Then, in those times, he would hang out with the blond, and they would have a blast together. But here? Damien hated hanging out with him here. Here, it was Hell. There was screaming, fire, and Satan threw a fit once a day, at least. Twice, on a very bad day. But who was counting. That's why, Damien was so sad to see Kenny today.

"Hey." Damien said as he stared down at the boy. "You hadn't died in a while, I thought that you wouldn't die anymore. Sorry." He muttered.

"I don't really care." Kenny muttered softly. "I get used to it, I guess." He said as he stood up off the bed. "You redid your room, D, sup with that?" Kenny asked as he looked around.

"I was bored." Damien lied.

He was actually hoping to make Kenny feel at home by redoing his room. He wanted to have a bed, and a closet full of clothes. He wanted Kenny to enjoy his days in Hell, just like he enjoyed his days in the mortal world.

It didn't take that long for Kenny to reincarnate. He spent the whole day in Hell. Before he left, he was mumbling sleepily to Damien. "I hope you come hang out some time. Kind of bored over there." He yawned.

Kyle, Cartman, Stan, and everyone he knew had distanced themselves apart from him. Kyle was too wrapped up in his life to care about anyone. Stan and Wendy were engaged, and Wendy was about to have his baby. Cartman never cared about Kenny at all. So why should things on that end of the relationship change. Butters was going out with Sally, and didn't have much time for anything, between her, and his parents grounding him. So, Kenny was pretty much solo these days. But he didn't mind. He looked forward to time with his sober family, or death. He looked forward to Damien Thorn coming over and hanging out with him in the mortal world. He really liked that. He was happy with the way things were. He had talked with Damien, and surprisingly, the demon had made him feel better. People grew. Kenny would find a nitch in the world, later. Things would be fine. It wasn't the end of the world that Stan and the rest didn't hang out with him like they did when they were kids. He was happy. Truly happy.

He was working a shift at the convenient store two weeks later, when the door opened. Damien came walking in. He was staring at Kenny, as he came up to the counter.

"Hello, Damien." Kenny said smiling. "Sup?" he asked happy to see the demon.

"Bored. Wanted to see how you were." Damien said as he sat on the counter beside the blond. "How long you on shift for?" he asked.

"Until about six in the morning." Kenny said as he looked at the clock.

"Want me to wait here for you? I'll drive you back to your house after the shift." Damien offered.

"Sure. What's going on down there?" Kenny asked trying to make conversation.

"Not much." Damien said as he took a gold dollar out of his pocket, handed it to Kenny, and grabbed a giant pixie stick from the box on the counter next to him. "My dad has some huge plan about how to make his army stronger for the final battle between good and evil." Damien said as he used his powers to open his candy. He started eating the red powder.

"That's nice." Kenny said smiling at Damien disinterested. "Do you know about it?" he asked.

"I really don't give a fuck." Damien mumbled as he ate the candy. Pretty soon, his black lips were covered in red powder. Kenny felt himself blush as he thought about how it would feel to lick off the powder. He needed to go get rid of the pressure in his stomach. He just felt that way because he hadn't had sex in a long time. He was trying to reassure himself. But it wasn't working.

Damien and Kenny hung out for a while. It seemed a long time before the shift finally ended, and Kenny and his friend were allowed to leave. Finally.

They spent the next year hanging out like that. They would hang out for a day in the mortal world, and then they wouldn't see each other until Kenny's next death a couple months later. Then, Kenny would remind him to go hang out with him. The feelings were hidden there, somewhere, but Ken didn't want to reach for them. He felt just fine, being single, and using his wrist to pleasure himself. He fantasized about every girl and some guys in school. He was happy with the way things were.

Kenny got the surprise of his life, when he felt his bed move on the morning of his birthday. He opened his eyes, and saw that Damien sat at the foot of his bed. Kenny smiled. He felt oddly embarrassed that Damien was going to see him in the morning. He always looked like hell, and sometimes stank when he woke up. He sweated in his sleep. Kenny sweated like a pig. He also woke up with bloodshot eyes all the time. Like almost as if he didn't sleep. But he did, so he never knew why. His hair was also more of a mess than usual. He shouldn't feel embarrassed, though. Damien didn't care, and Kenny wasn't a fag. So he didn't need to impress the boy.

"Happy birthday, Kenny." Damien said as he sat nonchalantly on his bed.

"Thanks." Kenny said sleepily. "Didn't anyone teach you to knock?" he asked as he tried to go back to sleep.

The boy spent his birthday with his family, and his one friend. The boys, Damien, Kenny, and Kevin, spent a lot of the time playing basketball. Kenny hoped that that wouldn't mean that he had to die. He didn't want to die on his birthday. He wanted to make it through this one. Kevin and Damien seemed hell bent on giving him a very good birthday.

"Wanna go get beer?" Kevin asked grinning at Kenny.

"I am eighteen, doof." Kenny muttered. "Not twenty-one." He said as he sat down between the two boys.

"Let's play some more basketball." Damien said as he tossed the ball into the air.

The ball landed on Kenny. He sighed. It was too good to be true. Damien had killed him, he was sure of it. He had his fears confirmed as he felt the blackness seeping in.

When he awoke, he felt strange. He was lying on a comfortable bed, and wrapped up in blankets. He opened his eyes, and looked around. There was no one in the room with him. He sat up. The door to his room opened, and in came two boys. A tall blond, and a tall dark boy. They were in the middle of a conversation, it looked like. He touched his head. It hurt to touch. He hurt to focus on things, too, so he put the vision out of his mind for a while, and just laid back down.

"You okay?" asked one of the boys as he felt them come closer to him.

"What happened to me?" Kenny asked as he felt the pain in his head again.

"I accidentally hit you with a ball." One of the boys said softly. "I didn't mean to." He added hastily. "It was an accident. I was trying to play a game of hoops with you." He muttered.

"Who are you?" Kenny moaned as he tried to remember.

Kevin and Damien both stared at each other. Kevin gasped. "You broke Kenny!" he moaned.

"I'm a bastard." Damien groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kenny asked as he looked at the ground.

"Kenny you can't be serious." Kevin muttered as he stared down at the smaller boy. "You just can not be serious." he said as he stared at Damien.

"I guess I must've used way too much strength when I threw the ball." Damien muttered as he stared at Kenny. "Well, at least it's the next day. You made it through your birthday, huh?" he asked smiling.

Kenny didn't say anything. He just stared.

"So, taking him to the hospital?" Kevin asked bitterly.

The doctor's had taken X rays, and had told the three boys that Kenny had a serious concussion. They didn't know when it would wear off, so, his memories could be gone anywhere from three hours, to three years. That was really terrifying for Kevin and Damien.

"I could kill him." Kevin suggested. "That way, he can wake up the next day, and remember who he is." He said as he and the two boys drove back home.

"No!" Damien yelled a little too loudly. "That might not work that way. Kenny has to die by accident. Otherwise, he may not come back." He muttered as he thought about it.

He had once tried to have a conversation with God himself. But God hadn't wanted to provide the answers to Kenny's mysterious powers. He had just given Damien a headache, with all the riddles he threw at him to figure out. He said in the riddles, lay the answer that Damien seeked. But after he had departed, Damien forgot the riddles. He sighed.

"He's going to have trouble in school." Kevin muttered as he stared at the steering wheel.

"Oh, yeah. Tomorrow is Monday." Damien muttered as he stared down at Kenny, who was sleeping in the back.

The boys made it home. Damien told Kevin that he needed to go home and do some chores. He really wanted to go talk to his dad. But no one but the four boys, knew he was from Hell. And slowly, Stan, Butters, Kyle and Cartman had begun to forget him. Kenny was the only one who would remember him. Of course he would, he saw the boy all the time.

When Kenny awoke, it was to a better time than when he had gone to sleep. His head didn't hurt so much, and he could actually focus on things with his vision now. Kevin was sitting next to him, watching television.

"Hey, Ken." Kevin said softly. "You're awake." He said as he rapped an arm around the boy's shoulders.

"Yeah." Kenny said as he looked uncomfortably down at his knees.

"I'm your brother." Kevin muttered. He was hurt that Kenny felt uncomfortable around him. He didn't know what to do.

Kenny smiled as he leaned back into Kevin's arm. He didn't know what to do. So, he did the only thing he could do.

"Um, so what happened to me?" he asked smiling.

"Well, it was your eighteenth birthday yesterday, and you and I were hanging out with your friend Damien. Damien wanted to play more ball, and he hit you in the head. I am really sorry." Kevin muttered.

"I feel very strange here." Kenny muttered as he stared at his hands. "I don't know anything. I mean, if I try to remember, I feel really sick to my stomach." He muttered.

"School's going to be hell tomorrow." Kevin muttered as his mom and dad came in.

Kenny felt like he was meeting everyone for the first time. He felt like a new kid in the house. His mom and dad were yelling at Kevin, when Kevin told them what had happened. They didn't know when it was going to wear off.

The next day, the alarm clock rang. Kenny awoke, and looked around. He reached over, picked up the little clock radio, and read through the buttons, until he found the right one to push for it to turn off. He sighed as he put it back. He got up, and went into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror. He screamed. There was running, and the bathroom door opened, and his mom stood in the door.

"What happened to me?" Kenny asked as he pointed at his reflection.

"Oh, honey, yuh always look lahk that in the mornin'." Karol said softly as she patted his shoulder. "Whah doncha get undressed, and get into the shower?" she asked softly as she went in, and turned the water on. Thank God they had hot water now. Kevin was working, and so was Karol, so hot water was available.

Kenny didn't want to take too long in the shower. He loved the feel of the water, and he really didn't want to get out. But oh well. He had to. He didn't know where he was to go, but he knew someone would give him some directions.

When he looked into the mirror again, he saw that his eyes were no longer bloodshot. He looked nice again. He tried to comb his hair, but it didn't do very much. He still had a mess of blond hair atop his head. He sighed as he finally came out of the bathroom. He went down stairs, and found Kevin and Damien eating in the kitchen.

"What are those?" he asked as he pointed to the bowls of cereal in the boys' grips.

"Cereal." Damien said softly. "Kenny, I feel really bad for what I did." Damien muttered as he hung his head. "Can I guide you to school?" he asked. "Can I help you out in anyway?"

The week passed by slowly. Kenny was learning what he was all about. His school, his car, and his family. He was getting to know things he had once known. He thought that maybe if he smelled familiar things, or looked at familiar pictures, he would know more about himself. But it only elicited a headache from him. So, he stopped when he approached the point of pain.

On the second week, he was sitting alone in his room, and he saw that there was something under his bed. He bent down, and grabbed what was under there. He noticed that there was a stack of magazines down under his bed. They were all of naked people. He looked at the pictures, but didn't know how to feel about them. He noticed that a lot of the girls looked really good. They were all black skinned girls, and had nice styles of hair. He noticed that several of the pictures with the black skinned girls were dog eared. He looked at the next dog eared one. It was a picture of two people coupling on a bed. But Kenny's attention was caught by the guy, this time. It was a similar resemblance to that boy, Damien. The guy in the paper looked black, and had dark hair. He sighed as he closed the book. He saw a whole pile of these things under his bed. He was about to gather them, to throw them away, when someone's hand landed on his shoulder. He looked up, and found himself staring into Damien's eyes. His dark, deep, red, eyes.

"Leave those there." He said softly as he looked at the magazines.

"But what if my mom comes in and sees them?" Kenny asked as he felt a blush creep up his neck.

"Everyone knows about them." Damien said softly as he helped Kenny up. "Leave them there. When you regain your memory, you're going to miss them, and you're going to kick yourself in the ass for throwing them away." He muttered as he sat down with Kenny on the bed.

A whole month passed by, and Kenny still didn't know a damn thing about himself. His friends seemed to feel bad for him, and so talked to him a lot more than usual, Damien noticed. But he didn't like that. The boys never talked to him, and now all of a sudden, they were. The girls, too. They were taking a liking to this new Kenny, because they could say whatever they wanted, and Kenny would believe them.

"Kenny! I'm your friend, Cartman. You said you were going to do my math homework for me a week ago if I covered for you at your job." And Kenny did the homework.

"Kenny! Hi, it's Megan. You said I could have your seat every Wednesday during this class." She said smiling. And Kenny would give up his seat.

Everyone seemed to be taking advantage of the poor boy. But since Kenny had no memory to compare it to, he readily believed them. Damien was somewhat angry at all the people taking advantage of Kenny. But he didn't get furious until two months after the accident. When the most peculiar thing happened. One of the girls in Kenny's class, Bebe Stevens, came up to him one afternoon. Damien stocked Kenny every day of his eternal life. He didn't know why, but he couldn't leave the blond alone. So, he knew everything about Kenny. He never did read his mind like he did with other people. He felt like that would be disrespectful of him. It was okay to stock from afar, but it was wrong to read the boy's mind. That would break a code he didn't understand. So, he left it at that. Just watching Kenny from afar. So because of this, he knew that Kenny was not going out with anyone. Bebe was always trying to get Kenny to go out with her, but Kenny didn't like her. He didn't know why. She was a very nice girl, but Ken never did go out with her. That was about to change.

"Kenny?" Bebe said softly as she sat down on his left. Damien was sitting on his right. "I don't know if you remember," she began.

"Yes. You're Bebe." Kenny said. Now that he had amnesia and didn't know much about himself, he kept his hood off all the time. He also kept his orange coat in his locker most of the time. It was strange for the kids, and for Damien to just see Kenny exposed like that. He looked even smaller than before. He was a good five five, But Damien came in at about six feet in height.

"Yes. I am. I used to be your girlfriend before the accident." She muttered softly. "I am going to have your child." She said sadly. Damien didn't know if he was angry at her for taking advantage of Kenny, or for lying, or why. Was that jealousy in Damien's gleaming red eyes?

"Bebe, do you really think he's going to believe you?" Damien asked as he stood up. "Kenny, she's lying. She's never been your girlfriend." He said as he looked deep into Bebe's eyes. "That child isn't yours." He said bitterly.

"How do you know?" Kenny asked softly. "I mean, I believe her." He muttered.

"Kenny, we had a big fight right before you got into that basketball accident." Bebe said frantically. "I am really sorry. But I want you back, and maybe being with me again, can help bring memories back." She said softly.

"You know you're lying." Damien said as he stared at her. "You know that's not his child. It belongs to Clyde." He said bitterly.

"Damien, please!" Kenny gasped as he stood up along with his friend. "I think you should stay out of this." He muttered. "Are you absolutely sure, Bebe?" he asked softly.

"Yes." She said smiling. "I am absolutely sure. No one knows about us, because you asked for it to be a secret." She said as she patted her belly. "But I am absolutely sure." She added quickly.

"Kenny, she's lying." Damien said as he started to sweat.

"If you can't support that I'm going to be a father, then you and I can't be friends." Kenny muttered as he stared at Damien sadly. "It's not fair that you don't believe her."

"Kenny, all these people have been taking advantage of you since the beginning!" Damien said trying to stay his voice. "You have to believe me. This isn't you. You didn't do half the things the kids have got you doing now. You're not a mechanic! You're not a genius! This is not your child." He said as he pointed to Bebe, who started to cry.

"Go." Kenny said as he wrapped his arms around Bebe. "Go, Damien. I don't ever want to see you again, if you can't support me, and my girlfriend." He said as he stared daggers at the demon.

"Fine." Damien said as he disappeared into the crowd of kids.

He had to tell Kevin what was going on. He just had to. Or else, he was screwed, and so was Kenny.

That didn't work. Kenny pleaded, and begged that the baby was his. So, his parents, and his brother had no choice but to believe him. Damien didn't know why he felt this way. Kenny was just another mortal. He had tons of those to choose from if he wanted a friend. Kenny McCormick was nothing special. So, why was Damien in so much pain, and anxiety over this?

He went to his father, but he didn't help either. He was loving this fiasco. It was creating a lot of gossip, and drama, for Clyde, and Kenny both, but Kenny was still determined that that was his baby. So Damien had no choice but to watch in horror, as the time passed, and Kenny and Bebe grew closer. He had no choice but to watch as the couple planned the wedding that would take place a week after graduation. Graduation was a week away. He hated his life. Or hell, or whatever it was.

Stan tried to talk to Kenny, and tell him that this wasn't his child. Stan knew why Bebe was trying to do this to Kenny. She was broken up with Clyde, because Clyde didn't want anything to do with the baby, but Bebe wanted to keep it. Wendy and Stan were both trying to talk to Ken and get him to remember that this was not his. But Kenny got as mad at them as he did at Damien. Soon, the boys made a pact never to talk to each other again. It was all in shambles.

Damien didn't know what, but he had to do something. He just had to. Or if he didn't, Kenny would marry into a life that was so not his. Not his at all.

As much as Kenny hated him, and as difficult as it was, Damien didn't stay away from the graduation. He was there with Kevin and his family to watch Kenny graduate. He had a walking partner. Cartman. He had graduated with decent grades. That was pretty good. Even though he had had that accident. That was pretty good.

In no time at all, the wedding was about to take place. Damien had to stop it. He just had to. He had to make it stop. He just didn't know how. Kenny was in his room crying the night before his wedding. Damien appeared in his window sill.

"I thought I told you I didn't want to see you again?" Kenny asked as he wiped his eyes.

"Kenny, listen to me." Damien muttered as he stared at the floor. "You're making a big mistake." He said as he stared at the bed Kenny sat on. "This isn't you. You said you never wanted to get married. You said you were not going to have kids. This isn't your child. You never had sex with Bebe." Damien tried.

"You're just jealous, because you like her too." Kenny said as he felt himself start to cry again. "I really liked you, Damien. I thought you were actually decent. Now, I found out you're trying to steal my girl." He said as he stood up. "Why don't you just get out of here?" he whispered. "I already have enough on my mind, and don't need you to add to it." He muttered.

"You got it, Kenny McCormick." Damien muttered as he went to the door. "I hope you have fun. Just don't forget, you're gay." He said. And with that, he disappeared.

The next day was supposed to be the wedding. This was one event in Kenny's life, Damien did not want to see. So, he stayed away from using his powers to spy on Kenny, and he just hung out in Hell all day. He was so numb, it didn't matter. He was trying to convince himself Kenny was doing this for the best. He heard a loud noise, and footsteps. He turned to see what the noise was about, and saw instantly what it was. Kenny was here. He had died. Damien wondered what had happened to him. Kenny was different. He was somehow more ominous than Damien remembered. He walked up behind Kenny, as Kenny sat down on a log. Kenny was staring deep into the lake that was a few feet away from him. He was staring at the molten lava swishing away in the lake. Damien became invisible, and walked up to Kenny. He examined the boy, and that's when he found what he was looking for. Kenny had slit his wrists. He had bled out. Damien went to earth, and saw the boy's corpse at Starks pond. The blood was amazing. There was so much blood. The pond water was actually red. He gasped.

"Oh, God. Kenny." He whispered as he stared at the corpse.

"You did that to him." Said a voice as a flash of light hit Damien in the eyes.

He found himself standing face to face with Jesus. He looked at Jesus with tears filling his dark red eyes.

"What?" he croaked. "How?"

"You said that remark about how he was gay. He tried to get himself turned on by Bebe, and by the women in the magazines under his bed. He couldn't. So, he killed himself. He tried to call you back, so he could talk to you, but you didn't come. He doesn't remember you're a demon, so he doesn't know he will see you again. But he was pretty devastated." Jesus said softly.

Damien didn't know what to say. He just reappeared in Hell, and walked over to the log where Kenny sat. He sighed. He sat down beside him. Kenny turned to him, and gasped.

"You died, too?" he asked as tears filled his azure eyes.

"No, Kenny McCormick, you stupid boy!" Damien shouted as flames came erupting out of his fingertips. "I am the son of the devil! When his reign passes, I will be the ruler of this dominion! All will bow down to me!" he shouted as he set Kenny on fire. "You forgot, because of your damned amnesia!" Damien shouted as he grabbed the burning boy and dunked him into the lake of fire. Kenny let out blood curdling screams as he was dunked over and over into the fire.

"I am sorry!" Kenny cried as he felt his flesh burning away. "I'm sorry! I want to talk to you! I want to make peace!" he yelled as he was thrown onto the parched brown grass.

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself." Damien said as he slammed Kenny's body down on the ground again.

"I won't get to if you don't stop trying to rekil me!" Kenny shouted as he felt his charred ribs crack.

"Start talking, blondie." Damien said as he stopped messing with Ken's body.

"You were right." Ken said bitterly as he stared up at Damien. "I am gay. And there's no way that this child could be mine. I hate that I am gay." He muttered as he stared at Damien. "I thought I would never see you again. That's what made everything worse." He muttered.

"So you decide to kill yourself?" Damien asked bitterly. "How stupid, Kenny." He said as he set Kenny's golden hair on fire. "You're nothing but a coward." He said as he turned around and left.

The next day, Kenny awoke in his bed. He remembered everything. He knew who he was, and who he wanted. He knew it all. He stared down at the alarm clock radio. It was ten in the morning, and he was really tired, but he would have to put that out of his mind for now. He had to go find Damien. Or his family. He had to tell someone that he remembered himself. That he couldn't marry Bebe.

He found Bebe at Starks pond. She was sitting with Clyde, and they were talking. Kenny made his move as he watched Bebe near Clyde, and about to kiss him.

"Hello, you two." He said as he stared down at the couple.

"Kenny!" Bebe gasped.

"I got my memories back." Kenny said as he looked at her and Clyde each in turn. "I am not going to marry you." He said as he stared directly at Bebe. "That baby is not mine." He said as he tapped her belly with his index finger. "I can't believe you'd trap me like that, Bebe, all because you wanted someone to help you look after the baby." He said as he sneered at her. "I can't believe you used my accident to trick me." he said as he stared down at Clyde. "You'd think I had better friends than that. But I don't." he muttered as he turned around and left.

Kenny went to his room, and waited. He was waiting for the moment when Damien would appear. But it never came. He sighed. He wished Damien was here. He wished Damien would come, so they could talk. He had a lot to share with the demon boy.

Two weeks passed, and still, no word from the demon. Kenny contemplated suicide again, but he was on a roll. He was working and earning good money, and he was too giddy and peaceful about having had his memories back, that he didn't want to mess it up. He would find Damien, when someone decided to run him over, or to stab him, or something. He would see the Hellion again.

In the middle of July, he awoke to find something strangely odd with his room. He wasn't alone. He stared around, until he found what he was looking for. Damien was sitting on the floor beside his bed. Kenny whispered so low, only the Demon, with his super hearing, could hear him.

"Come lay with me, Damien." He pleaded softly. "Come to me." he muttered. "We have a lot to talk about."

Damien stood up, and sat down on Kenny's bed. He didn't say anything. He just sat there.

"I'm sorry I made a terrible mistake." Kenny said softly. "I really didn't know what I was doing." he said as he stared at the back of Damien's head.

"I'm sorry I went crazy like that." Damien said bitterly. "It won't happen again. I swear. I won't let myself get carried away like that again. You're my best friend, Kenny, and I didn't want you being stuck with a life that wasn't yours. Now that you have your memories back, you are free to choose, without other influences, if you want to help that girl." He said as his heart throbbed in his mortal body.

"I don't want to help her." Kenny said as he laid a hand on Damien's back. "I don't have feelings for her." He said softly. "You're my best friend, too." He added as he lay there.

"I'll see you later." Damien said as he stood up. "I have to go meet with my dad." He said as he touched Kenny's shoulder with a friendly gesture.

"Please stay." Kenny said as he sat up. "Please."

Damien wasn't the type to fall in love. Or feel any emotion. He just wasn't. He smiled a smirk at Kenny. "I have to go." He said smiling.

"I want you to stay." Kenny said as he sat up. When he did, his blanket fell off of him. Damien looked at the boy sitting on the bed. He was wearing no shirt. He was a porcelain statue, sitting right in front of him. Damien felt all his thoughts melt away, as he walked towards Kenny, in a daze. He pulled off his own shirt, and climbed into bed with Kenny.

"I'm sorry you always die." He whispered as he held the boy to him. "I'm so sorry I hurt you with the ball." He said as he pressed a gentle kiss into Kenny's neck. "I'm sorry, I set your soul on fire." He said as he started giving Kenny a hickey. "I'm sorry I almost lost you." He said as he brought his lips crashing on to Kenny's. "I won't let you go again." He said after he pulled away. "Even if it means I have to be mortal with you until you permanently die." He said as he kissed Kenny deeply again.

"I love you, Damien." Kenny moaned softly as Damien continued making love bites on his neck.

"I love you, too, Ken." Damien said softly as he started kissing his blond's chest. "I always have." He muttered softly. "Always will."


End file.
